La dernière larme
by Caris Kurt
Summary: Les Maraudeurs ont 17 ans... Katie arrive à Poudlard en 5e année, Le début de l'histoire a été un peu rénovée, mais ça me plait toujours pas donc si vous avez le courage de surtout lire à partir du milieu lol... Epilogue en ligne!
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamé : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling sauf quelques trucs...**

**Résumé : Katie vient d'emménager en Angleterre, elle entre à Poudlard en 5e année. Desespoirs amoureux avec Voldemort en prime…**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ**

« - Attention au départ…

- Aurevoir…

Quelques larmes au coin de l'œil… Le train s'ébranla, ça y est, elle était partie. Elle s'isola dans un wagon au bout du train, elle était seule, elle n'osait pas aller voir les autres, ils se connaissaient tous… Elle versa quelques larmes espérant qu'arrivée là-bas ça se passerait mieux…

Helena c'était empressée de fouiller tous les compartiments pour la trouver. Elle était assise là le regard perdu, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses yeux étaient marrons et débordaient de tristesse, les cheveux bruns attachés en chignon bas, les vêtements de travers. Helena fut saisit au cœur, et décida de s'occuper d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, Helena c'était empressée de fouiller tous les compartiments pour la trouver. Elle était assise là le regard perdu, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses yeux étaient marrons et débordaient de tristesse, les cheveux bruns attachés en chignon bas, les vêtements de travers. Helena fut saisit au cœur, et décida de s'occuper d'elle.

« - Salut c'est toi la nouvelle ? »

La jeune fille répondit d'un signe de tête.

« - Je m'appelle Helena, je suis la préfète des Gryffondors…

- Gryffondor ? »

Helena lui expliqua calmement le fonctionnement de l'école. C'était une sensation bizarre pour celle-ci de voir quelqu'un de son âge qui ne connaissait pas Poudlard. Pour elle l'école n'avait plus beaucoup de secrets, du moins elle connaissait ce qu'il fallait connaître. Evidemment lorsque l'on a était éduquée par les maraudeurs en personnes…

Nouvelle entrée, cette fois c'était Sirius, il la prévenait que William la cherchait. Elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Sirius mais c'était bien retenu de le montrer. Bien sur Sirius ne voudrait pas d'elle il avait quasiment toutes les filles à ses pieds, pourquoi s'encombrer d'une gamine de 15 ans…

Une fois Sirius parti, elles continuèrent de discuter, lorsqu'une nouvelle interruption survint.

« - Duff ! Petite vipère rend moi mon insigne ! »

C'était William. Le beau William, enfin beau pour les autres filles, dans son cas elle n'avait aucune attirance spéciale envers lui. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, William n'arrêtait pas de la draguer. D'ailleurs les Maraudeurs trouvaient cela un peu lourd à force :

« - Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui laisser une chance ? » Ne cessait de répéter James.

« - Je ne l'aime pas ce n'est pas ma faute ! » Se défendait Helena.

« - Mais tu n'as même pas essayé ! » Gémissait Sirius.

Peter se retenait bien de faire tous commentaires. Quant à Remus, il disait qu'il ne fallait pas forcer l'amour. Helena fut reconnaissante envers celui-ci qui lui affirma que c'était ce qu'il pensait. Et il savait de quoi il parlait, cela faisait deux ans qu'il était avec sa petite copine…

Lorsque William fut parti, Helena commença à parler des garçons. Katie semblait intéressée par Sam Eagle le préfet des Serpentard qu'elle avait aperçu sur le quai. Il était blond aux yeux bleus nuancés de vert, largement plus petit qu'Helena elle ne lui trouvait aucun charme. De son côté, elle préférait Josh Hare, le meilleur ami de Sam, mais ce n'était pas le grand amour Helena ne supportait pas sa manie de fixé les gens comme des bêtes et lui de son côté était entouré d'une bande de groupies plus folles les unes que les autres.

Katie ne cessait de poser des questions sur Sam, à court d'idée Helena lui proposa d'aller le voir, se prétendant trop timide elle refusa. Elle n'eut même pas à la convaincre car les deux Serpentards étaient venus d'eux-mêmes. Helena n'apprécia qu'à moitié leur intrusion mais accepta tout de même de les écouter.

* * *

**Bon voilà c'est plutôt court mais les suivants sont un peu plus long , et puis l'action va bien finir par arriver lol...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer : Tout est à JK Rowling je ne touche aucun argent.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sam Eagle et Josh Hare arrive dans le compartiment des deux filles.**

**Petite note mais qui a son importance : Et nous voilà reparti avec Katie cette fois ci, elle va arriver à Poudlard... Enfin... **

**Personnages originaux évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

**_Katie Magpie :_ Héroïne, elle a 15 ans et un frère de 10 ans, elle vient de faire la connaissance d'Helena.**

**_Helena Duff :_ Jeune fille de 15 ans, elle est à Gryffondor.**

**_William Guelar :_ Gryffondor de 15 ans.**

**_Sam Eagle : _Serpentard en 5e année, il est préfet.**

**_Josh Hare :_ Le meilleur ami de Sam, 15 ans, serpentard.**

**_Jane Rolls :_ Jeune fille de 15 ans elle est à Gryffondor.**

**_Victoria Birkins_** **On ne sait pas grand chose sur elle, elle est à Gryffondor**

**_Caris Kurt : _Elle à 17 ans et est à Serdaigle.**

**_Edgar Port :_ Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal le dernier ayant disparu mystérieusement...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Arrivée express**

« - Salut ! » Sam avait lancé cette réplique avec délectation comme si chaque mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient d'une valeur inestimable.

Helena fit la moue, alors que Katie était subjuguée par le regard qu'il lui lançait. Elle remarqua à peine Josh qui était entrain de la fixer.

« - C'est toi la nouvelle ? »

Katie détourna son attention de Sam pour regarder Josh qui venait de lui parlait. Elle n'avait pas écouté sa question et ne pouvait donc pas y répondre.

« - T'es bouchée ou quoi ? » Gronda Sam.

Helena fut la première à réagir, elle s'interposa entre Sam et elle.

« - Dégage ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle.

« - Sinon quoi ? » Demanda Sam d'un ton qui se voulu dégagé.

Helena ne dit rien mais sortit sa baguette. Sous la menace Sam préféra partir, Josh le suivit tout en continuant de fixer Katie. Les deux jeunes filles les entendit proférer des insultes dans le couloir et des menaces de vengeance. On ne s'en prenait pas comme ça à un Eagle, elles allaient le payer.

« - Ca va ? »

Katie ne dit rien, elle venait de perdre sa seule chance de discuter avec lui. Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes venir à ses yeux.

« - Faut pas t'en faire pour ça. C'est juste un petit prétentieux. »

Helena se voulait rassurante mais elle ne fit qu'installer un peu plus de doute dans le cœur de Katie. Pour elle Sam semblait sympa, même adorable. Certes il semblait goguenard, mais elle désirait le rencontrer une nouvelle fois, qui sait, elle aurait peut-être une autre chance…

« - On devrait se préparer le train va bientôt arriver. »

Effectivement, Katie put constater que dehors la nuit était tombée. Helena partie se préparer, elle fit de même et enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcier.

« - Les premières années par ici ! » Gronda un homme, il paraissait plus grand que la moyenne.

« - Lui, c'est Hagrid, le gardien du sceau de Poudlard, c'est aussi le garde chasse. »

Katie s'apprêtait à le suivre mais Helena la retenu par la capuche.

« - Non nous nous allons là ! »

Elles avancèrent parmi les bourrasques de vent qui déferlaient, elles finirent par arriver près de plusieurs calèches…

« - Où sont les chevaux ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« - Il n'y en a pas ou alors se sont des Sombrals, James m'a dit qu'il les voyait mais je suis pas sûre qu'il dise la vérité… » Helena prononça cette phrase très calmement, ce qui fut frissonner Katie.

Elle connaissait les Sombrals. Son père pouvait les voir, il lui avait décrit. Des chevaux ailés noirs, il lui disait que l'on pouvait les voir seulement si l'on avait vu la mort. Katie à cet instant espérât de tout cœur de ne jamais les voir.

Elle monta dans la dernière calèche juste après Helena. A l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà deux jeunes filles.

« - Je te présente Jane Rolls et Victoria Birkins ! » Katie regarda la première des deux jeunes filles, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue basse. Quant à la deuxième, elle avait les cheveux courts et noirs, ses yeux étaient gris. Katie ne pouvait l'expliquer mais cette Victoria lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Une fois arrivées au château, elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Katie n'eut pas le temps de l'apercevoir qu'elle fut appelée par une femme au regard sévère qu'elle reconnue comme étant le professeur Mc Gonagall qui s'occupait des cours de métamorphose. Celle-ci l'emmena avec elle, elle se retrouva entourée de jeunes d'une dizaine d'année. Ils étaient tous entrain de discuter certain paniquaient alors que d'autres s'impatientaient. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le professeur les fit passer une petite porte qui les mena directement dans la grande salle. Le professeur Dumbledore fit silence, Katie se sentait mal alaise, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Dumbledore venait de la présenter. Ce n'est que lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall lui intima l'ordre d'aller mettre le choixpeau qu'elle s'aperçue que tout le monde la regardait.

« - Eh bien, lui murmura le choixpeau, tu as les potentiel d'une Serdaigle mais je vois aussi que tu es turbulente… Je préfèrent t'envoyer à GRYFFONDOR ! »

Toute tremblante Katie retira le choixpeau de sa tête et se précipita pour rejoindre Héléna qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

La cérémonie continua ainsi dix bonnes minutes. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée les plats se chargèrent de divers aliments, Katie termina son choix sur du poulet et des pommes sautées. Lorsque tout le monde fut rassasié et que le ton de conversation augmentait, Dumbledore fit une nouvelle fois silence.

« - Chers élèves de Poudlard, maintenant que nous avons tous bien mangés, je dois vous faire par d'une commission… »

Des murmures s'élevèrent, mais Dumbledore remis rapidement le calme.

« - Cette année, seront enseignés des cours de concentration magique. Ces cours seront gérés par Caris Kurt élève de Serdaigle en septième année. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la table des Serdaigles. Alors que Caris se faisait toute petite, ces camarades l'applaudissaient.

« - Ce n'est pas finit… Mr Port assurera les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit quoiqu'un peu moi en jouie. Les élèves quittèrent la table pour se rendre aux dortoirs, Katie aperçu les Maraudeurs, ils allaient féliciter Caris. Remus la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire.

« - Ils sont mignons, non ? Ca fait deux ans qu'ils sont ensembles … »

Katie fut surprise de cette apparition, mais ne dit rien. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au dortoir, Katie s'empressa de se coucher, la journée avait été longue…

**

* * *

**

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

**Ca y est, elle est arrivée, l'histoire va pouvoir enfin commencer... Reviews plzz...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer : Tout est à JK Rowling je ne touche aucun argent. **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sam Eagle et Josh Hare arrive dans le compartiment des deux filles. **

**Petite note mais qui a son importance : Et nous voilà reparti avec Katie cette fois ci, elle va arriver à Poudlard... Enfin... **

**Personnages originaux évoqués dans ce chapitre : **

**_Katie Magpie :_ Héroïne, elle a 15 ans et un frère de 10 ans, elle vient de faire la connaissance d'Helena. **

**_Helena Duff :_ Jeune fille de 15 ans, elle est à Gryffondor. **

**_William Guelar :_ Gryffondor de 15 ans. **

**_Sam Eagle : _Serpentard en 5e année, il est préfet. **

**_Josh Hare :_ Le meilleur ami de Sam, 15 ans, serpentard. **

**_Jane Rolls :_ Jeune fille de 15 ans elle est à Gryffondor. **

**_Victoria Birkins_ On ne sait pas grand chose sur elle, elle est à Gryffondor **

**_Caris Kurt : _Elle à 17 ans et est à Serdaigle. **

**_Mr Pition :_ Professeur de potion.**

**_Edith Pick : _Préfète en chef.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Muldhara**

Le réveil avait déjà sonné, les autres commençaient à s'habiller. Katie sortit de son lit et alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle revint tout le monde était déjà parti. Seul Helena l'attendait. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait encore endormie. Une fois dans la salle commune, elles rencontrèrent les Maraudeurs qui les saluèrent amicalement.

Katie commençait à peine à manger lorsque le courrier arriva. Des centaines de chouettes étaient entrées par les fenêtres, Guil le faucon de Katie piqua sur elle, Certains eurent le souffle coupé, tout le monde fut impressionné qu'un tel oiseau est put être domestiqué. C'était une lettre de sa mère qui lui demandait si ça se passait bien et si elle ne se sentait pas trop seule. Elle rangea le parchemin dans sa poche et repris son petit déjeuné. William distribuait les emplois du temps. Lorsqu'il leur donna, il rajouta un clin d'œil en direction d'Helena. Elle l'ignora complètement et regarda son emplois du temps.

« - Yes, c'est cool, on a concentration magique cette après-midi. »

Katie partagea l'enthousiasme d'Helena. Elles essayèrent d'imaginer ce qu'elles pourraient faire pendant ces cours. Alors qu'elles allaient aux cachots, elles rencontrèrent Sam et Josh.

« - Salut Katie ! » Lancèrent-ils en même temps. Helena les regarda avec mépris alors que Katie était aux anges.

« - Alors Helena, toujours pas marié à William ? Pourtant vous feriez un beau couple… » De l'ironie percée dans la voix de Josh mais Helena préféra l'ignorer et traîna Katie derrière elle toujours hypnotisée par le sourire de Sam.

Le cours de potions était ennuyeux à souhait, deux heures enfermées dans une salle obscure en compagnie des Poussoufles et de leur prof Mr Pition.

Le repas passa rapidement et les deux jeunes filles se pressèrent d'aller en cours de concentration magique.

« - Bonjour à tous ! »

Le professeur Kurt ou appelée Caris par Helena, ne semblait pas très alaise. Elle semblait anxieuse et prête à quitter la salle à la moindre erreurs…

« - Pour commencer nous allons parler des chakras… »

Tous les élèves se regardaient, Katie n'avait aucune idée de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Caris ne fit pas attention aux regards interrogateurs des ses élèves et poursuivi.

« - Les 7 Chakras sont en concordances avec les 7 planètes de notre système solaire, et sont les points énergétiques de notre corps. Chaque plante ou pierre de la nature, sera également toujours en relation avec l'un de nos Chakras et la connaissance de ceux-ci nous aidera à identifier les pouvoirs de ces simples éléments. »

Tous les élèves avaient retenu leur souffle, avides de savoir.

« - Déclencher ses Chakras comme une fontaine, irradie le corps de l'énergie cosmotélurique qui a la faculté d'émettre des ondes magiques aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. C'est pourquoi cette année nous exploiterons les capacités de chacun de nos chakras. »

Pendant le reste du cours, ils ne firent que copier les divers formules de concentration cosmotélurique. Caris leur dit que pour la semaine prochaine ils devraient faire des recherches sur le premier chakra qu'ils avaient énoncés : _MULADHARA._

« - Comment ça la semaine prochaine, s'exclama Helena, nous n'avons cours qu'une fois par semaine ?

- C'est exacte Helena, je suis désolée mais je dois suivre des cours. »

Helena semblait réellement déçue mais n'insista pas.

Elles ne faisaient pas très attention au cours que donnait le professeur Binns sur la 5e révolution des Trolls. Lorsque que Edith Pick la préfète en chef entra.

« - Excusez-moi professeur je viens chercher Katie Magpie. »

Le professeur Binns grogna mais ne dit rien. Katie la suivit jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

« - Patacitrouille ! »

Le mur entouré de deux gargouilles s'ouvrit. Elle monta seule les escaliers, une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa timidement.

« - Vous pouvez entrer Miss Magpie. »

Katie ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. A sa droite, dans une cage, se trouvait un phénix, ses plumes étaient chatoyantes. A ses pattes, un petit amas de cendres s'était formé.

« - Miss Magpie ! »

Katie détourna son attention du phénix. Le ton qu'avait employé Dumbledore était grave, Katie commença à s'inquiéter.

« - Votre frère a était présent lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts, il va bien, je vous rassure, mais il a dut être hospitaliser à Ste Mangouste, j'ai préféré vous prévenir. »

Katie avait les larmes aux yeux, son frère était blessé, Dumbledore avait beau dire que se n'était pas grave, elle s'inquiétait tout de même. Elle quitta rapidement le bureau de Dumbledore sans même écouter ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire, elle se mit à courir son sang battait dans ses tempes, elle s'essoufflait mais elle n'arrêta pas de courir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute quelqu'un…

« - Aouch ! » Marmonna la personne.

Katie ouvrit les yeux, sa vue était troublée mais elle reconnut Caris.

« - Je suis désolée… » marmmona-t-elle. Caris la scrutait du regard.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Katie avait l'esprit embrouillé elle bafouilla quelque chose comme quoi son frère était blessé. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, puis Caris la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer… Les larmes perlaient sur les joues de Katie, la tête enfouie dans l'épaule de son professeur elle émit quelques gémissements. Dès qu'elle arrêta de pleurer, elle remercia Caris et s'enfuit à toute vitesse honteuse de s'être laissée aller…

**

* * *

**

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

**Ca y est on entre dans l'histoire, des reviews plz, merci... A partir du prochain chapitre ça commence à s'améliorer...**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer : Tout est à JK Rowling je ne touche aucun argent. **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sam Eagle et Josh Hare arrive dans le compartiment des deux filles. **

**Petite note mais qui a son importance : Et nous voilà reparti avec Katie cette fois ci, elle va arriver à Poudlard... Enfin... **

**Personnages originaux évoqués dans ce chapitre : **

**_Katie Magpie :_ Héroïne, elle a 15 ans et un frère de 10 ans, elle vient de faire la connaissance d'Helena. **

**_Helena Duff :_ Jeune fille de 15 ans, elle est à Gryffondor. **

**_William Guelar :_ Gryffondor de 15 ans. **

**_Sam Eagle : _Serpentard en 5e année, il est préfet. **

**_Josh Hare :_ Le meilleur ami de Sam, 15 ans, serpentard. **

**_Elvis Tol :_ Ministre de la magie.**

**_Victoria Birkins :_ On ne sait pas grand chose sur elle, elle est à Gryffondor **

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La drague des Serpentards

« - Katie » Appela Helena.

Katie ouvrit doucement les yeux, il était 8h30 et dans une demi-heure, elles partiraient au Préaulard. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller. Dans la grande un vrai fouillis régnait tout le monde était excité de la première sortie au Préaulard… Elle commençait à peine à se servir lorsque quelqu'un la chatouilla. Elle tourna rapidement la tête pour voir le perturbateur…

« - Sam » S'exclama-t-elle tout en rougissant.

« -Salut ma belle » Lança-t-il.

Elle le regarda langoureusement, il venait de l'appeler sa belle, cette pensée rajouta un peu de rouge sur son visage déjà légèrement cramoisi. Elle continuait à s'enivrer de la beauté de Sam lorsqu'elle trouva suspect qu'Helena n'intervienne pas.

« - Helena » Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle regarda son amie qui essayait d'empêcher que William et Josh se tapent dessus. Ce ne fut qu'avec l'intervention des Maraudeurs que la lutte cessa. Josh parti en lançant des regards menaçants à William qui de son côté était retenu par James.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend » S'étonna-t-il.

William ne répondit rien, il dégagea son poignet et parti. Helena baissa la tête, Remus la regarda avec insistance, consciente de ce regard accusateur elle n'osa pas relever la tête. Se ne fut que grâce à l'intervention de Caris que Remus cessa de l'observer. Mais le problème n'était pas résolu pour autant, les trois autres Maraudeurs, alertait par le comportement de leur ami c'était eux aussi mis à la fixer.

« - Bon y a rien à voir, circulait » S'écria Caris.

Helena releva la tête et lança un regard plein de gratitude à Caris, celle-ci hocha la tête et la laissa.

Katie n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé et elle continuèrent donc à manger en silence.

« - Dépêches toi » Lui lança Helena avec empressement dès qu'elle furent arrivées au Préaulard. Malgré cet ordre Katie ne bougea pas elle avait le regard dans le vide. Ce ne fut que lorsque Helena la secoua qu'elle accepta de marcher. Elle allèrent en premier à la librairie, Helena acheta un drôle de livre sur les créatures rares voir même légendaires, Katie la questionna du regard mais celle-ci ne semblait pas prête à répondre à cette question muette.

Une fois sortie de la librairie, elles se dirigèrent à la taverne des trois balais. Helena commanda deux bièraubeurres alors que Katie s'installait à une table à l'écart des autres des autres. De là où elles étaient, les deux jeunes filles pouvaient voir tout ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Deux tables plus loin, les maraudeurs s'étaient réunis, ils étaient tous d'humeur joyeuse et semblaient avoir oubliés l'altercation du matin même. Quelques tables plus loin une bande de Serpentard de troisième année discutait activement.

Lorsqu'elle eurent fini de boire, Helena décida d'emmener Katie chez Honeyduck. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent donc, dehors une pluie battante leur tomba dessus elles n'eurent même pas fait la moitié du chemin qu'elles étaient déjà trempées. La chaleur et la douceur de chez Honeyduck donnait une ambiance de bien être, Katie acheta diverses choses tel que des sucettes au sang, elle se décida même à prendre une part de Loty, délicieux gâteau de l'époque. Dehors la pluie avait cessé, les calèches les ramenèrent tranquillement à Poudlard.

Après le déjeuner, elles firent leurs devoirs en compagnie de Victoria qui les aida considérablement sur leur sujet de potion. Les semaines avaient défilé à grande allure et les devoirs se faisaient de plus en plus dur à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient des BUSEs. De plus cette année, pour les préparer à cet examen, le ministre de la magie Elvis Tolavait décidé de leur imposer un examen blanc. La tension était bien présente et le bal qui s'annonçait pour Halloween n'arrangeait rien. Aucune des jeunes filles ne voulait se retrouver seule ou mal accompagnée. Dans cette voix, Helena fut invitée par William à qui elle décocha un gros non. De son côté, Katie n'avait encore eu aucune proposition et espérait secrètement une proposition de Sam. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'extase auquel il s'amusait à répondre par des regards aguicheurs.

Leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques en compagnie des Serpentards venait à peine de commencer que Katie était déjà à sa contemplation muette.

« - Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment » Lui siffla Helena discrètement.

Katie soupira, qu'est-ce que sont amie pouvait être rabat-joie. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque Kevin Kolm, leur professeur se mit à toussoter à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« - Vous alliez dire quelque chose » Demanda le professeur d'une voix parfaitement calme qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« - Non Monsieur… » Répondit Katie d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle s'attendit au pire mais rien ne vînt. Kolm avait repris son cours comme si de rien n'était. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à cerner ce prof.

A la fin du cours, elle prit tout son temps pour pouvoir de nouveau admirer Sam, Helena lassée d'attendre partit. Ne s'étant pas rendus compte qu'elle était seule, Katie continuait de le fixer. Il était seul, elle devait saisir sa chance. Mais pourquoi ses jambes étaient si molles, elle n'eut même pas le temps de trouver une explication logique à ce problème que Sam l'avait rejoint.

« - Salut »

Ce mot ne cessait de résonner tendrement aux oreilles de Katie.

« - Salut… Répondit-elle en rougissant. Ca va ?

- Oui, oui très bien… »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

« - Je pourrais te parler ce soir » Lança-t-il avec aisance.

« - Euh… Oui pas de problème !

- Okay… Bon bah, rendez-vous ce soir à l'entrée du château…

- J'y serais »

Elle était d'humeur joyeuse et mangea à n'en plus pouvoir.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive » S'exclama Helena.

Elle avala le morceau de tarte aux pommes qui l'empêchait de parler.

« - J'ai rendez-vous avec Sam ce soir !

- En quel honneur ?

- Aucune idée, il voulait me parler…

- Fais attention Katie !

- C'est bon il ne va pas me manger…

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable !

- Dis tout de suite que c'est un piège !

- Je ne dis pas ça… Méfie toi tout de même… »

Katie ne répondit pas, elle quitta la table et s'empressa de retourner aux dortoirs. D'un côté Helena avait raison, elle ne le connaissait pas bien, mais son cœur lui disait de foncer quel que soit le risque.

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

**Hehe, en voila du suspens, Sam est-il gentil ou méchant? La suite dans le prochain chapitre si ça vous interesse reviews plz, sinon ça sert à rien que je le fasse...**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre plus long que les autres et mieux écrit, reviews plz.**

**Disclamer : Les droits appartiennent à Mme JKR, je ne touche pas d'argent.**

**Résumer : Katie est à Poudlard en 5e année et il lui arrive pleins de trucs.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Au clair de Lune

20h20… Cela faisait 20 minutes que Katie attendait devant les portes du château. Elle n'avait, pour l'instant eu aucun signe de Sam… Elle attendit encore 10 minutes, puis se demanda si elle ne c'était pas trompée d'endroit. Inquiète de laissait passer sa chance, elle se mit à le chercher autour du château. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et Katie commençait à trembler de froid. Triste et gelée, elle décida de rentrer. Elle ne fit que quelques pas et reçu un coup dans le dos qui la projeta au sol. Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'une nouvelle branche la fouetta au visage. De peur de se faire frapper de nouveau, elle se jeta dans une cavité située au pied de l'arbre. Elle venait d'atterrir dans une espèce de tunnel dans lequel elle s'aventura. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle arriva en dessous d'une trappe, curieuse par nature, elle l'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva dans ce qu'elle pensait être une maison abandonnée. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle attendit. Soudain, un bruit parvînt d'une pièce proche de celle où elle se trouvait.

« - Y a quelqu'un ? » Appela-t-elle peu rassurée.

Aucune réponse, paniquée Katie commençait à se diriger vers la trappe quand quelque chose la frappa. Du sang jaillit de son épaule meurtrit par les griffes du loup-garou qui se tenait devant-elle. Morte de peur, elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le loup-garou se rapprochait de plus en plus, Katie tremblait de tous ses membres, elle ferma les yeux, et sentit le souffle chaud se rapprocher. Et puis plus rien, inquiète de ce qu'il avait pu se passait, elle réouvrit les yeux. Devant-elle, un loup majestueux c'était interposé. Le garou-garou faisait jouer ses crocs mais le loup nullement intimidé veillait à protéger Katie. Cette dernière c'était précipité vers la trappe, ce qui rendit le Garou fou de rage, il se jeta sur elle. Katie étouffa un cri, le loup s'interposa de nouveau et elle en profita pour s'enfuir. Elle courut, derrière, des hurlements brisaient le silence de la nuit. Elle pria pour que le loup sorte vainqueur du combat…

………………………….

Remus l'attaqua de nouveau, elle ne parvînt pas à esquiver et se prit un coup de griffe dans le flanc. A bout de force, elle s'écroula et hurla à la mort. Remus s'approcha doucement, une lueur de folie brûlait dans ses yeux. Vidée de sa magie Caris ne put conserver sa forme d'animagi, elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Le sol était recouvert de sang, cette odeur ne faisait que donner encore un peu plus d'appétit à Remus. Il se jeta sur elle, mais une forte lumière dorée le repoussa. Il fit une nouvelle tentative, en vain. Il s'acharna sur le bouclier qui protégeait Caris, alors que celle-ci demeurait inconsciente.

…………………………..

Le souffle cours, Katie retrouva l'air frais du parc de Poudlard, la douleur que lui avait infligé le loup-garou la faisait atrocement souffrir. Une nouvelle fois, elle fut frapper par le Saule Cogneur qui cette fois ci l'éjecta à une dizaine de mètres de ses branches. La chute avait été rude et Katie avait l'impression de s'être tordu la cheville. Malgré la douleur, elle se précipita jusqu'au château. Là, devant la porte, le professeur McGonagall l'attendait.

« - Etes-vous folle ! » Hurla-t-elle d'une voix puissante.

Katie baissa misérablement la tête.

« - Vous serez collée toute la semaine prochaine et je retire 50 points à Gryffondor. Maintenant allez à l'infirmerie ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Katie ne protesta pas, sa cheville la faisait souffrir. Pomfresh lui fit, elle aussi, un sermon, puis la soigna. Elle préféra la garder en observation pendant la nuit. Katie resta donc seul à méditer sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Sam lui avait mentit, c'était évident, mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela, pourquoi… Sur cette dernière pensée, elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait jour. Le cœur lourd, elle partit de l'infirmerie. Elle était tellement triste qu'elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer, une fois dans la grande salle, elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Helena inquiète lui posa plein de questions auxquelles, elle ne prêta qu'une légère attention. Elle le regardait, il riait, comment pouvait-il rire après lui avoir fait cela… Il tourna la tête et leur regards se croisèrent. Katie ne céda pas, ses yeux lançait des éclairs et Sam souriait. Incapable de tenir cet affront elle se leva et partit vers sa salle de cours. Une fois arrivée au cachots, elle réalisa qu'elle avait cours avec les Serpentards et que Sam avait quasiment finit de manger. Prise de panique, elle commença à rebrousser chemin et tomba nez à nez avec lui.

« - Salut ! » Lança-t-il, toujours de la même voix prétentieuse.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Eagle ! » Cracha Katie.

Celui-ci sourit, le cœur de Katie s'accéléra, mon dieu qu'il est beau pensait-elle.

« - Eh bien, je suis venu m'excuser pour hier soir…

- Je me demande bien qu'elle histoire tu vas bien pouvoir inventer !

- Je vais te dire la vérité, j'était en retenu…

- Quoi !

- Eh ouais, j'ai été collé parce-que… Enfin ça on s'en fiche, l'important c'est que j'ai pas pu venir, désolé… »

Katie bouillonner de rage, elle avait risqué sa vie tout cela à cause d'une retenu . Elle n'en revenait pas, sa main partit toute seule et s'abattit fortement sur la joue de Sam.

« - Oh, mais j'imagine que ça n'a pas duré toute la nuit, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec force.

Sam frottait sa joue meurtrie, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Katie fit demi-tour et retourna vers la salle. Un petit groupe de Gryffondors et quelques Serpentards étaient arrivés. Dans le groupe de Gryffondors, elle retrouva Helena à qui elle raconta ce qu'il c'était passée. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle avait eue raison.

…………………………………….

Le bal approchait de plus en plus vite, en effet, Helena y allait accompagnée de Sirius et Katie n'avait toujours aucun cavalier en vue. Elle regrettait atrocement la majestueuse gifle qu'elle avait envoyé à Sam et se morfondait dans son coin. La veille du 31 octobre, un jeune garçon vînt la voir, il était brun et était doté de profonds yeux noirs.

« - J'ai appris que tu n'avais personne pour le bal… » Dit-il d'une belle voix roque.

Katie leva la tête, la beauté du garçon la frappa. C'était un Serdaigle, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Mais dieu qu'il était beau, elle n'en revenait pas, certes elle aimait toujours Sam, mais là, ça frôlait l'impossible.

« - En effet, pourquoi ? » Questionna Katie d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

« - Eh bien, c'est assez délicat… » Répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Katie cru s'évanouir, elle devait rêver, le mec le plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu allait lui demander de l'accompagner.

« - Oui… » Répondit Katie avec insistance.

« - Bah voilà, j'ai un copain qui est seul et qui aimerais y aller avec toi… »

Le cœur de Katie se brisa en mille morceau. Le garçon n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, il semblait la supplier du regard.

« - Tu sais, tu lui plais beaucoup, après si tu ne veux pas je pense qu'il comprendra… » Lui dit-il doucement.

« - Non non, c'est bon , j'irait avec lui ! » Acquiesça-t-elle avec entrain.

Le jeune homme partit, Katie resta seule dans la bibliothèque.

« « - Il vaut mieux y aller avec lui que de ne pas y aller… » » Se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Elle ne savait pas son nom et encore moins à quoi il ressemblait. Priant pour qu'il ne soit pas affreux, elle retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Bizarrement, elle se sentait moins triste. Peut-être parce que quelqu'un l'avait désiré pour compagne…

Dans quelques heures le bal commencerait. Toutes les filles était surexcitées, toutes sauf Katie qui prenait son temps. Les autres étaient déjà prête quant elle mit sa robe. Celle-ci était bleu azur et légèrement bouffante en bas, elle possédait de longues manches en dentelles. Katie ramena ses cheveux en chignon, elle rajouta quelques paillettes et des étoiles argentées.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de descendre, toutes les jeunes filles paniquaient, elles vérifiaient que leur maquillage n'avait pas coulée et elles descendirent toutes ensembles.

Dans le hall Katie retrouva le beau ténébreux et une jeune fille de toute beauté, elle était grande et élancée, elle portait une robe noire de soirée moldu, elle possédait de long cheveux blonds qui retombés avec légèreté sur ses frêles épaules dénudées. Elle paraissait embêtée de la présence de Katie et s'impatientait au contraire du beau ténébreux qui lui lança un magnifique sourire ravageur. Il lui désigna du doigt un jeune homme de taille moyenne, d'une carrure imposante. Il était blond et possédait de grands yeux bleus.

« - Il s'appelle Roméo ! » Lui souffla le beau ténébreux.

Certes ce garçon était pas mal mais Katie aimer Sam et préférait tout de même le beau ténébreux.

Les portes de la grande salle ouvertes, tout le monde se précipita à l'intérieur. D'énormes citrouilles ainsi que des chauve-souris décoraient celle-ci. Deux grandes tables avaient été placées sur les côtés pour pouvoir danser au milieu. Katie et Roméo allèrent s'installer au bord d'une table. Le début de la soirée était relativement calme, on discutait, on mangeait… Puis la musique vînt et tout le monde se mit à danser. Katie restait assise et Roméo discutait avec des amis. Elle regarda Sam, il était accompagné d'une petite pimbêche blonde qui s'appelait Hortense. Mais pour la plus grande joie de Katie, celle-ci était délaissait par Sam qui préférait rire avec Josh.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Katie s'ennuya comme un rat mort mais quelqu'un vînt lui toucher l'épaule. Elle se retourna vivement. Devant elle se tenait une somptueuse jeune fille, elle portait une bustier argenté accompagné d'une jupe en satin. Autour du cou, elle avait un rose en argent et sur ses poignets de magnifiques bracelets scintillaient. Elle avait les cheveux remontés en chignon haut et une chaîne argentée au bout de laquelle il y avait une goutte passait sur son front.

« - Caris ? » S'exclama fortement Katie.

« - Tu es très jolie comme ça Katie ! » Fut la réponse que lui donna Caris.

« - Toi aussi, tu es… tu es époustouflante !

- Oh arrête tu dit n'importe quoi… » Répondit Caris en rougissant.

« - Tu n'es pas avec Remus ? » Demanda Katie.

« - Il peut bien rester avec ses copains ! Toi par contre tu as l'air de t'ennuyer !

- Mouais… Faut dire aussi que je ne fait pas vraiment d'effort… »

Caris emmena Katie sur la piste de danse. Toute deux s'éclatèrent comme des petites folles jusqu'au moment où Remus vînt rejoindre Caris. Celle-ci lança un petit signe de main et partit avec son Don Juan. Katie allait retourner s'asseoir quand quelqu'un l'attrapa de nouveau par l'épaule.

« - M'accorderiez vous cette danse ? » Lui questionna charmeur le beau ténébreux.

« - Avec joie ! Mais où est donc votre partenaire ?

- Elle c'est lassée et est partit… Je suis un incompris… » Plaisanta-t-il gentiment.

La musique sur laquelle ils dansèrent fut un slow. Le beau ténébreux attrapa doucement les hanches de Katie qui passa tendrement ses bras autour des épaules du garçon. Celle-ci se sentait toute chose et fragile comme une feuille. Lorsque le slow fut fini, le beau ténébreux regarda Katie avec insistance, celle-ci détourna son regard qui se posa directement sur Sam. Celui-ci lançait des éclairs de fureur, il était jaloux s'en était certain. Les deux jeunes adolescents continuèrent de danser ensemble, lorsqu fut venu l'heure de partir, Katie demanda son nom au jeune homme. Celui-ci lui répondit et la laissa au tableau de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Une fois dans son dortoir, Katie s'empressa de se changer et de se coucher.

« - Jack Paris… Jack Paris… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle même puis elle s'endormit.

* * *

**Voilà j'aimerais vraiment vos avis, merci...**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclamé : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling sauf quelques trucs inintéressants...**

**Résumé : Katie vient d'emménager en Angleterre, elle entre à Poudlard en 5e année. Sa vie est infernale, l'adolescence est un enfer…**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Tensions**

Pendant toute la soirée, William et Josh s'étaient lancés des regards haineux. Tous les deux se haïssaient et lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'Helena irait au bal avec Sirius, leur rage s'était décuplée. Les deux jeunes hommes délaissaient complètement leurs partenaires, Helena et Sirius dansaient. Elle riait, comment pouvait-elle rire si ce n'était pas avec lui ? Josh était sur les nerfs, lui et Sam s'amusaient à lancer des blagues idiotes sur Sirius et les Maraudeurs. Quant à William, il broyait du noir, impossible pour lui de supporter que celle qu'il aime désire un autre. Tout deux se mirent à mépriser Sirius même si William était dans sa maison : il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Lorsque les slow vinrent ce fut trop pour les deux jeunes garçons, de voir leur amour enlacé par un autre. Tous deux se précipitèrent sur la piste.

« - Sirius, j'ai deux mots à te dire ! » Lança William violemment.

Josh acquiesça de la tête et tous les trois allèrent dans le hall.

« - Qu'est que tu fais ? » Cracha de nouveau William.

« - Comment ça ? » Répondit le pauvre Sirius en écarquillant les yeux.

« - Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu ne touches pas Helena, c'est clair ? » Lança avec fureur Josh.

« - Eh ! Du calme, c'est bon, vous ne pensez pas qu'Helena a son mot à dire !

On t'aura prévenu, tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle et on te démonte ! »

William partit avec, à sa suite Josh qui continuait à lancer des regards méprisants à l'intention de Sirius. Celui-ci était dépité, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait juste accepté d'accompagner Helena, jamais il n'avait eu d'attirance spéciale pour elle, les deux garçons se faisaient des illusions. Il retourna dans la grande salle et évita soigneusement Helena en dansant avec Lili Evans. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, James voulut récupérer sa fiancée et Sirius se retrouva confronté à Helena.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Questionna celle-ci.

« - Je suis désolé Helena, mais je ne veux pas que l'on croit des choses, je vais être clair, tu ne m'intéresses pas. Je suis venu avec toi en toute amitié et je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec William et Josh.

Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

Je te le dis, je suis désolé mais je ne passerai pas la fin de soirée avec toi, salut ! »

Sirius ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille de répondre. Celle-ci était en larmes, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de passer une bonne soirée en compagnie d'un ami. Certes elle le trouvait attirant mais pas plus.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers William et Josh, auxquels elle administra deux majestueuses gifles.

« - Crétins ! » Cria-t-elle.

Elle quitta la grande salle, rouge de colère.

………………………….

Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, un léger rayon de soleil passait par la fenêtre et éclairait son lit. Elle se leva d'un bond et regarda dehors, une fine couche de givre s'était formée. Elle alla prendre sa douche puis s'habilla. Une fois prête, elle descendit doucement les escaliers en se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Elle revoyait le regard plein de jalousie que lui avait lancé Sam et sentait les mains de Jack tenir fermement ses hanches. Elle mangea d'un bon appétit ses toast et son bacon, puis sortit. Tout était blanc, ce n'était pas de la neige, mais l'atmosphère paisible du petit matin mit encore un peu plus de baume au cœur de Katie. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lac, celui-ci était gelé et Dumbledore l'avait protégé pour éviter qu'il ne casse sous le poids des élèves. En effet, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà en train de glisser. L'une d'elle s'approcha de Katie.

« - Salut ! » Dit gaiement Jack à son intention.

« - Salut, tu vas bien ?

Très et toi ?

Super bien, merci, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée hier. »

Jack lui sourit, son cœur accéléra. Il lui fit apparaître des patins aux pieds et la tira sur la glace en s'éloignant quelque peu. Katie avança tout doucement, malgré sa prudence elle tomba fortement sur la glace. Jack se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et tous deux explosèrent de rire. Katie tenta une nouvelle expérience, elle fit à peine quelques mètres et s'écroula. Heureusement pour elle, le jeune homme intervînt rapidement et parvînt à éviter la chute.

« - Tu n'a pas l'air très douée ! » Dit-il entre deux éclat de rire.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle… » Répondit Katie en rougissant.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'apprendre. »

Il attrapa Katie par la taille et se mit derrière elle. Celle-ci se sentait toute chose, pourquoi ce garçon lui faisait-il cet effet ? Elle aimait Sam. Bien que trouvant ce phénomène bizarre, elle le trouvait agréable. Sentir de puissantes mains tenir fermement ses hanches, et le souffle chaud du garçon dans sa nuque. En à peine quelques minutes, elle sut patiner toute seule. Contente d'avoir appris rapidement, mais triste de quitter la chaleur du corps de Jack, elle se lança toute seule sur la glace. Elle fit quelques tours du lac et se retrouva de nouveau près du garçon. Sur la glace de nombreuses personnes étaient arrivées et les Maraudeurs avaient décidé d'organiser une course. C'est ainsi que Katie se retrouva dans une course effrénée contre une vingtaine de personnes. Sirius, James et Jack étaient déjà arrivés, pas très loin devant Katie, Remus et Caris essayaient de se doubler. Katie accéléra de toutes ses forces, lorsqu'elle eut passé la ligne d'arrivée, elle ne put s'arrêter et rentra dans Jack. Elle tomba en entraînant ce beau ténébreux avec elle. Elle se tenait juste au-dessus de lui et sentait son torse sous ses mains gelées, ses lèvres l'attiraient irrémédiablement. Son regard était intense et une chaleur agréable émanait de son corps.

« - Katie ! »

La prénommée releva la tête. Devant elle, se tenait Sam, elle se releva et fit face à lui.

« - Quoi ! » Questionna-t-elle sèchement, son cœur battait la chamade.

« - Je me demandais si ça te plairait d'être ma petite amie ? »

Katie se figea, son cœur allait exploser, elle ne remarqua nullement que Jack serrait les poings.

« - C'est une proposition ? » Demanda-t-elle au bord de la crise cardiaque.

« - Prend-le comme tu veux… »

A cet instant le cœur de Katie se calma, elle se sentait plus triste, pourtant celui qu'elle aimait venait de lui demander d'être sa petite amie. Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal et pourquoi en ce moment pensait-elle à Jack ? Elle se tourna sans même s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci était crispé, quand il vit que Katie le regardait, il se détourna.

« - Je… Je vais réfléchir…

Réfléchir à quoi ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé juste si ça te plairait ! »

Il avait dit cette phrase avec acidité et s'en alla en rigolant avec Josh. Katie crut qu'elle allait pleurer.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste pour se venger, ça ne veut rien dire ! » Lui dit doucement Caris.

Katie rentra déjeuner, elle était désespérée. Quand elle commençait à être heureuse tout retombait d'un coup. N'empêche qu'à chaque fois cela se rapportait à Sam, elle était heureuse le matin même et Sam n'était pas présent. Le seul qui lui avait donné de la joie était Jack. Bizarrement, Katie ne cessait de penser à lui. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de déjeuner, elle remonta dans sa salle commune et fit ses devoirs.

……………………..

Les rires provoqués par les chutes sur la glace parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le dortoir était vide depuis bien longtemps et pourtant elle restait là, le regard dans le vide, les yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes. Elle se redressa et alla passer de l'eau sur sa figure. Elle commençait à s'habiller lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ne comptait pas aller ouvrir, mais la personne insistait. Doucement l'entrebâillement de la porte s'élargit, un Sirius tout mouillé entra dans la pièce. Helena lui tourna le dos.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« - Je suis désolé Helena, comme tu ne venais pas nous rejoindre, je me suis inquiété…

Ah oui ?

Je sais qu'hier j'ai été sec, mais tu dois me comprendre…

Te comprendre, tu rigoles ! Tu m'as envoyée balader alors que je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu ne t'es même pas dit que toi non plus tu ne m'intéressais pas ! »

Sirius baissa piteusement la tête, Helena se retourna, ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau chargés de larmes. Elle désigna la sortie à Sirius qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Lorsque l'intrus fut parti, Helena se jeta sur son lit et pleura.

* * *

**J'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de reviews! Svp pour me motiver ça sert à rien si j'écris dans le vide...**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclamer : Tout est à JK Rowling je ne touche aucun argent.**

**Petite note mais qui a son importance : Eh bah! J'ai pas beaucoup de Reviews... c'est déprimant...**

**Personnages originaux évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

**_Katie Magpie :_ Héroïne, elle a 15 ans et un frère de 10 ans, elle vient de faire la connaissance d'Helena.**

**_Helena Duff :_ Jeune fille de 15 ans, elle est à Gryffondor.**

**_William Guelar :_ Gryffondor de 15 ans.**

**_Sam Eagle : _Serpentard en 5e année, il est préfet.**

**_Josh Hare :_ Le meilleur ami de Sam, 15 ans, serpentard.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Révélations**

La table des Gryffondors était bizarrement calme. Helena reniflait, Katie lançait une multitude de regards tristes vers les Serdaigles et Sirius ne parlait pas. Les seuls qui semblait heureux étaient James, Lili, Caris et Remus. Le fait que ceux-là soient en couple blessait atrocement nos trois compères qui avaient du mal à supporter leur présence. Sirius sortit en entraînant Peter à sa suite, James l'appela mais celui-ci fint l'ignorance. Pas longtemps après Katie et Helena décidèrent de partir, cette fois ci ce fut Caris qui les appela, mais les deux jeunes filles la saluèrent brièvement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle ont ? » Questionna Caris inquiète.

« - Aucune idée… » Lui répondit sobrement Remus, puis, il l'embrassa.

Lorsque les câlins des deux jeunes couples furent fini, ils s'en allèrent. Caris quitta Remus qui alla directement retrouver Sirius et Peter. De son côté, Caris retrouva les Gryffondors de 5e année pour leur cours hebdomadaire de concentration magique. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que Katie et Helena ne souriaient toujours pas.

« - Bonjour et bienvenu ! » Lança Caris à l'adresse de ses élèves.

Certains répondirent d'un vague bonjour, alors que d'autres semblaient perdus dans leur pensées.

« - Bon, je pense que chacun d'entre vous a déjà eu des problèmes de cœur ! »

La classe commença à s'agiter, le sujet les intéressaient.

« - Bien je voie que cela vous captive, tant mieux, aujourd'hui je vais vous parler du chakra situé au niveau du cœur. »

Tous les élèves se regardèrent, pour l'instant l'étude des Chakras n'avait pas servit à grand chose.

« - Ce Chakra s'appelle Hanahata, il exprime l'Amour Divin, l'Amour Cosmique, l'Amour de tout être et de tout élément de la Création. C'est un chakra majeur, son utilisation permet de se renforcer afin de résister aux atteintes extérieures. »

« « - Je vois pas en quoi ça peut m'aider… » » Songea Katie.

Les autres élèves semblait partager son avis et commençaient à se désintéresser de la leçon.

« - J'aimerais votre attention ! » S'emporta Caris.

« - Je sait très bien que vous pensez que cela n'a aucune utilité, mais sachez que lorsque vous subissez un coup dur et que votre Hanahata est développer vous souffrez moins ! Après, si vous voulez discuter du problème untel m'aime pas ou untel ne m'intéresse pas c'est vous qui voyez ! Mais je tiens à vous dire que vous n'êtes qu'au commencement de votre vie et que vous ne connaissez rien à l'amour, vous ne pouvez pas certifié d'avoir trouvé l'homme ou la femme de votre vie si vous n'avez pas vécus ! »

Caris était à bout de souffle et tous les élèves s'étaient figés, le cours était terminé et un silence de mort régnait. Tout le monde quitta la salle calmement, ils étaient impressionnés de la colère de leur professeur et n'osaient faire le moindre commentaire.

« - Katie ! » Appela Caris plus calmement.

Katie s'avança prudemment, elle savait très bien que le discours la concernait particulièrement.

« - Oui professeur ? » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« - Je voulais te dire que ton frère vas beaucoup mieux, il semblerait que tu l'as légèrement oublié. »

Katie réalisa soudainement, tout ses problèmes de cœur lui avait fait oublier son petit frère blessé.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave, mais je m'inquiètes un peu…

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien, je me demande pourquoi les serviteurs du Lord s'en sont pris à lui… Enfin, je tiens à te donner ceci. »

Caris sortit une minuscule sphère de sa poche, Katie la questionna du regard.

« - C'est une larme de phœnix, elle a été enfermée dans cette sphère magique qui multiplie ses pouvoirs.

Quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

Caris accrocha la larme autour du cou de Katie qui ne protesta pas.

« - Elle te protègera… Tout du moins, elle te soignera pour t'empêcher de mourir. »

Katie écarquilla les yeux, elle risquait de mourir. Cela n'avait aucun sens, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom ne pouvait pas la connaître, elle venait d'emménager en Angleterre.

« - Katie, je te demande de faire attention. Voldemort est dangereux et je ne sais pour qu'elles raisons, mais il s'intéresse à toi, sois prudente… »

Katie était déboussolée, depuis le début de son année, il ne lui arrivait que des problèmes. Elle alla à son cours d'histoire de la magie tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

……………………….

La matinée était fini et comme à leur habitude Caris et Remus se retrouvaient devant la grande salle.

« - Alors, tu l'as prévenu ? » Questionna doucement Remus.

Caris acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle paraissait triste et fatiguée. Elle regarda Remus avec ses grands yeux de chien battu.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Remus légèrement inquiet.

Caris détourna la tête, elle ne pouvait supporter le regard perçant du garçon.

« - Caris ?

Remus… Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit… Je ne m'appelle pas réellement Kurt… Enfin, c'est le nom de ma mère…

Comment ça ?

Je dois cacher mon identité pour pouvoir préserver Poudlard…

Que veux tu dire ?

Je suis la nièce de Dumbledore… La fille de son frère Albafor, quand ma mère a découvert que celui-ci était un mangemort, elle était enceinte. Elle préféra quitter l'Angleterre, mais lorsque mon père est mort, elle et moi sommes retournés là-bas et je suis venu à Poudlard…

Quel est le problème ?

Je suis une faiblesse, la plus grande faiblesse de Dumbledore et il ne faut pas que Voldemort m'utilise pour atteindre mon oncle… C'est pour cela que j'ai du cacher ma véritable identité… »

Les yeux de Caris s'étaient chargés de larmes, elle regarda Remus, celui-ci semblait éberlué.

« - Mais alors, pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? » Demanda-t-il tristement.

« - Parce que… Parce que je t'aime ! Et que je ne veux pas que notre relation se base sur un mensonge et surtout j'ai énormément confiance en toi… »

Elle détourna les yeux et Remus la prit dans ses bras.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirait rien… » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

………………….

Il avait été tellement horrible avec elle, c'était normal qu'elle lui en veule. D'un autre côté, se n'était pas vraiment sa faute si elle ne savait pas s'occuper de ses problèmes. Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il la connaissait, il ne pouvait pas se fâcher comme ça sur un coup de tête. Il continuait à marcher, Peter jouait avec un ressort du fauteuil où il était. Lui même songeait à une fille, il la trouvait très jolie et très mystérieuse. Dès la première fois où il l'avait vu, il était tombé sous le charme.

L'ambiance de la salle commune était de plus en plus déplorable, des élèves de 5e année révisaient les BUSEs blanches, les autres élèves travaillaient. La pièce se vida petit à petit et les deux Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent seuls. Sirius avait arrêté de marcher et fixait maintenant le feu, Peter somnolait dans son fauteuil. Le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un James et un Remus tout content qui rigolaient ensembles, lorsqu'ils virent l'ambiance de mort qui régnait, les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire.

« - Remus, je crois qu'on s'est trompé de salle commune, on dirait celle des Serpentards… » Plaisanta doucement James.

Remus étouffa un rire.

« - Je crois que nos deux jeunes compagnon sont amoureux ! » Renchérit le loup-garou.

En même temps Peter et Sirius se levèrent.

« - Bien vu Lunard, je pense que tu as raison ! » Acquiesça James.

« - James ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas amoureux ! Pour Queudevert je ne sais pas, mais pour moi je te certifie ne pas éprouver un seul sentiment. » Se défendit Sirius.

« - Eh ! » S'exclama Peter après avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit Sirius.

« - Je pense que notre petit rat préféré à quelque chose à nous dire pas vrai Lunard ? » Clama James

Remus ne répondit pas.

« - Remus ? » Questionna James un peu moins sur de lui.

Le loup-garou était entrain de fixer Sirius, celui-ci avait certifié ne pas avoir de sentiments pour qui que se soit. Mais Remus ne semblait pas être sur des paroles du garçon.

« - Tout à fait mon cher Cornedrue ! » Répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

James, Sirius et Remus se jetèrent ensemble sur Peter qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. James le bloqua fermement contre le dossier du fauteuil, les deux autres garçon le regardait avidement.

« - Okay, okay, je vais tout vous dire… » Lâcha Peter tristement.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs poussèrent un cri de joie et Peter fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Il s'installa confortablement et commença à leur conter son histoire.

* * *

**HIHIHI! J'espère que ça vous a plus, j'attends vos reviews...**

**Bisoooo!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclamer : Tout est à JK Rowling je ne touche aucun argent.**

**Petite note mais qui a son importance : On avance dans l'histoire attention les yeux…**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Destin fatal

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Helena et Katie travaillaient, toutes deux essayaient en vain de retenir tout ce qu'elles avaient fait en cours d'histoire de la magie. Helena demanda conseil à Caris qui fut bien triste de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas eu de BUSEs blanches. A l'heure du dîner tous les 5e années semblaient abattus, certains n'étaient même pas venus dîner et préféraient travailler.

« - On devrait faire comme eux ! » S'exclama Helena à bout de nerf.

Katie ne savait quoi répondre, certes elle n'était pas prête mais cela ne servirait à rien de se priver de nourriture. Elle avait beau se répéter cette théorie, elle n'avait toujours pas faim. Le temps passait vite et elle décida de retourner travailler. Le lendemain matin, elle aurait Potion et l'après midi, divination.

Cette nuit là, elle eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était épuisée et s'habilla distraitement. Dans la grande salle, quelques élèves relisaient leur cours et d'autres continuaient de dormir sur leur table.

« - Mes chers élèves. Aujourd'hui, a lieu vos épreuves blanches. Je vous prie de ne pas vous inquiéter, vous resterez par classe, mais serez mis par ordre alphabétique. Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! »

Dumbledore se rassit, seulement quelques élèves étaient rassurés du discours de celui-ci et Katie ne faisait pas partit de ceux-la.

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux cachots, elle vit que les chaudrons étaient placés sur les côtés de la salle. Elle se retrouva à côté d'Etienne Montgomery, un garçon potelé et sympathique. Pendant la première heure, elle passa sa théorie qu'elle réussit relativement bien. Pour la pratique, elle fut moins douée mais réussit tout de même à s'en sortir.

A midi, elle mangea de bon appétit, les épreuves n'était pas aussi dures qu'elle le pensait.

« - Alors, tu as réussi ? » Lui demanda une voix roque qu'elle appréciait tant.

« - Ca peut aller et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant les profonds yeux noirs de Jack.

« - Ca va, la défense contre les forces du mal c'est pas si dur. »

Le jeune garçon s'éloigna, Katie n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ne lui fasse pas la tête. Bien qu'il n'aurait eu aucune raisons, elle avait craint la réaction de Jack qui se montrait plus distant. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de manger, elle alla tranquillement à la tour nord en la compagnie d'Helena.

L'épreuve ne fut pas très passionnante, Katie n'avait aucun don pour la voyance et elle le savait.

Aucune épreuve ne lui causa problème, Helena avait assez bien réussit et il semblait de même pour les autres élèves.

Katie prépara ses affaires, elle allait rentrer chez elle pour Noël. Elle boucla sa valise et sortit. Beaucoup d'élèves rentrés chez eux. Helena était déjà dehors et attendait avec impatience. Katie détendit les marches devant le château, elle allait entrer dans une calèche lorsque Caris s'approcha d'elle.

« - Katie ! » appela-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Katie s'arrêta et l'attendit. Caris repris son souffle.

« - Tu ne rentre pas chez toi ! Dumbledore a prévenu tes parents tu es plus en sécurité ici…

QUOI ?

Désolé Katie, mais tant que l'on ne sait pas si tu es en danger, tu doit être protégée. »

Katie retourna au château désemparée, elle posa sa valise et se jeta sur son lit. Elle serra son pendentif contre elle, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Les calèches partaient, un hibou vînt à la fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit, il avait dans son bec une lettre de sa mère.

_Ma chérie,_

_Ton père et moi avons décidé que tu resterais à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, nous t'enverrons tes cadeaux par hiboux. Je te supplie de faire très attention, je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer Guil car il a été blessé. Je ne peut pas te dire la raison de pourquoi le Seigneur des ténèbres s'en prend à toi, je crois le savoir mais je veux te préserver._

_Gros bisous de toute la famille, on t'aime et sois prudente._

Katie relu la lettre deux fois, sa mère savait pour le Seigneur des ténèbres, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui dire… Elle sortit de son dortoir, peu d'élèves de 5e année restaient pour Noël, elle retrouva Caris et les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune. Ceux-ci l'appelèrent mais elle refusa poliment, elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête trouvait le lien entre elle et le seigneur des ténèbres. La première idée qui lui vînt à l'esprit fut d'aller chercher à la bibliothèque, puis elle se rappela que jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne Voldemort, Tom était un élève. En vérifiant les âges, elle se rendit compte que Hagrid devait sûrement être en cours avec Tom.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Katie évitait soigneusement le demi-géant. Elle se couvrit du mieux qu'elle put avec sa cape puis se dirigea sous la neige battante vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle frappa plusieurs fois, puis une tête hirsute la fit entrer.

« - Tu veux du thé ? » Questionna gentiment Hagrid.

Katie acquiesça de la tête, le géant la fit s'installer autour d'une table et lui amena du thé.

« - Alors petite, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

J'ai appris que vous aviez fait vos années d'étude en même temps que Tom Jedusor… »

Hagrid lâcha sa tasse qui se brisa à terre.

« - Comment ?

Je suis désolé de vous demander cela, mais j'aimerais savoir si étant jeune vous n'aviez pas remarqué quelque chose dans son comportement.

Non, je ne crois pas, il était comme tout les garçon de son âge, je me souviens qu'il était très amoureux d'une fille… »

_**Flash Back…**_

_Tom s'avança doucement, il n'était qu'à quelque mètres d'elle._

_« - Salut Suzie ! » Lança-t-il timidement à l'adresse de la jeune fille._

_« - Salut ! » Répondit celle-ci sans entrain._

_« - Je me demandais si ça te dirais d'aller au bal de fin d'année avec moi…_

_- Oh Tom ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne me plais pas, et même si tu me plaisais, je n'aime qu'Harold. Alors maintenant dégages et fais moi de l'air ! »_

_Tom s'en alla, il avait les yeux humides, il entendait le rire sonore de Suzie derrière lui._

_« « - Elle me le paiera ! » » Songea-t-il férocement._

_« « - Elle me le paiera ! » »_

_**Fin du Flash Back…**_

« - Après cela, il ne lui a plus jamais parlé… D'ailleurs, il n'a plus jamais parlé à fille…

J'ai une dernière question…

Vas-y !

Pourriez vous me dire le nom de la jeune fille ?

Il me semble que c'était Mag _quelque chose_…

Magpie ?

Oui ! C'est ça ! »

Katie était crispée, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Voldemort s'en prenait à sa famille. Il aimait sa mère, l'homme le plus monstrueux que la terre n'ai jamais connu, lui en voulait tout cela parce que sa mère ne l'aimait pas… Katie avait du mal à y croire…

« - Dis-donc toi ! Ce ne serait pas toi la nouvelle ? » Demanda Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils.

Katie acquiesça de nouveau d'un signe de tête, elle était toute blanche.

« - Mince de mince ! Je n'aurait jamais dus te dire cela ! »

Katie sortit de la cabane d'Hagrid sans même écouter ce qu'il disait. Les flocons de neiges qui s'écrasaient sur sa figure n'avait aucune importance. Elle monta directement à son dortoir sans faire attention aux gens qu'elle croisait. Arrivée en haut, elle sortit de sa valise un album photo, dedans se trouvait ses parents à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard. Son regard se posa sur un jeune homme de dos en arrière plan d'une photo où sa mère semblait rire. Un frisson parcoura tout le corps de Katie.

« « - Tom Jedusor ! » » Pensa-t-elle

Elle regarda sa mère, puis s'approcha du miroir. Elle colla le portrait à côté de sa joue. Lorsqu'elle était jeune sa mère lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Katie frissonna de nouveau, si jamais Voldemort la voyait, sa rage envers sa mère serait d'autan plus forte qu'il croira l'avoir devant lui. Katie jeta la photo et l'album dans sa valise, elle ne pouvait révéler cela à personne c'était trop dangereux. Le seul qui pourrait la soutenir serait Dumbledore, malheureusement pour elle il était actuellement absent. Elle se jura de ne parler de cela à personne et alla dîner. Le ciel de la grande salle était gris, Katie s'installa à côté de Caris et en face de Jack. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit par un signe de tête.

Pendant la première semaine de vacances, elle passa son temps avec Caris ou restait cloîtrée dans son dortoir allongé sur son lit les yeux grands ouverts.

Un jour, Dumbledore revînt. Dès qu'elle eut appris la nouvelle, Katie se précipita vers son bureau.

« - Patacitrouille ! » Lança-t-elle à l'adresse des deux gargouilles.

Le mur s'ouvrit, elle monta l'escalier. Elle allait frappait à la porte lorsqu'elle entendit des voix provenant du bureau.

« - Il se rapprochent ! » Entendit Katie d'une voix qu'elle jugea être celle d'un homme.

« - Mon cher ministre, je tiens à vous dire que je suis au courant de ce qu'il se passe autour de mon école !

« - Si vous le savez, pourquoi ne faîtes vous rien ?

« - Il n'y a rien à faire contre ces choses Edgar, il nous faut juste prier… »

La voix de Dumbledore était grave. Katie entendit des pas qui se rapprochait, elle s'enfuit par le trou toujours ouvert dans le mur et retourna dans sa salle commune. A bout de souffle elle se demanda pourquoi Edgar Jonns était ici et qui étaient ces choses.

* * *

**Reviews plz!**

**Bisoooo!**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclamer : Tout est à JK Rowling je ne touche aucun argent.**

**Petite note mais qui a son importance : voici le dernier chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La dernière larme**

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, le dortoir était toujours vide. Elle se leva péniblement, regrettant la chaleur de son lit. Mais sa douleur fut atténuée par la vue d'un petit amas de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Le premier qui attira son attention fut un petit paquet bleu nuit couvert d'étoile qui semblaient luire. Curieuse de savoir de qui il pouvait provenir, elle s'empressa de déchirer le papier qui l'entourait. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, elle découvrit une boîte, elle souleva doucement les couvercle. Devant ses yeux ébahis, se trouvait un magnifique bracelet en argent sertie d'une émeraude. Katie pris l'objet entre ses doigts, elle l'attacha autour de son poignet droit et le contempla pendant quelques minutes. Elle chercha dans la boîte, mais il n'y avait aucun message donc aucun indice de sa provenance. Elle regarda de nouveau l'objet et fut prise d'un doute, si le mage des ténèbres lui avait offert ceci pour la piéger…. Elle commença à paniquer, mais la tentation était trop forte et elle se laissa aller à la joie d'ouvrir ses autres cadeaux.

Rien de bien impressionnant cette année, elle avait surtout reçus des bouquins, énormément de bouquins. Elle s'habilla rapidement, puis alla dans sa salle commune. Là bas, elle s'installa à une table et commença à rédiger une lettre en faveur de sa mère.

_Maman,_

_J'ai pris connaissance de ta lettre, j'ai bien reçu vos cadeaux qui m'ont fait très plaisir…_

Katie mima une grimace, puis elle continua.

…_Malgré tes avertissements, j'ai cherché à savoir la cause de mes problèmes… Je sais qu'en lisant cela tu vas t'inquiéter, mais je devais savoir la vérité. Je me suis donc informée ce qui m'a permis d'apprendre que Tom Jedusor était amoureux de toi…_

Katie poussa un soupir et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

…J'ai commencé par paniquer, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Puis en y réfléchissant depuis quelques jours, je me dis que cela pourrait m'être utile… Tu dois sûrement te demander comment, mais je ne te le dirais pas.

Bisous de ta fille, et ne t'inquiète pas je sais très bien m'occuper de moi…

Katie relu sa lettre, elle alla jusqu'à la volière et accrocha le message à la patte d'un hiboux de l'école. Une fois sa dépêche envoyée, elle put se concentrer de nouveau sur le mystérieux bracelet. Elle chercha à la bibliothèque mais ne trouva rien. Certes, elle pouvait l'enlever, mais quelque chose la forçait à le garder. Elle déambula quelques temps dans les couloirs jusqu'au moment où elle rencontra quelque chose. La chose en question ne semblait pas avoir de constitution matériel et flottait invisible en l'air s'en même s'apercevoir de la présence de Katie. Elle observa cet étrange phénomène, lorsque d'un seul coup plus rien, juste le vide, de l'air. Elle balaya du regard le reste du couloir, mais ne trouva rien. Convaincu d'une illusion, elle alla déjeuner.

Tout en remua sa côtelette grillée du bout de sa fourchette, Katie repensa à la lettre qu'elle venait d'envoyer. Elle était toujours très inquiète et ne voyait aucune utilité à cela, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de laisser sa mère dans l'ignorance comme elle-même l'avait fait. Ne pas lui avoir dit les risques qu'elle encourait, elle trouvait cela inadmissible.

………………………………………

Il la regardait sourire aux blagues idiotes envoyées par Sirius et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère amertume. Caris était tout de même folle de Sirius lors de sa première année à Poudlard, elle le lui avait dit. Comment ne pas avoir de doutes quant il le voit la faire rire, lui l'un des plus beau garçon de l'école, pourquoi était-il encore célibataire ? Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées, peut-être que Sirius n'a-t-il pas trouvé chaussure à son pied…

« - Remus ! »

Le jeune homme sortit de sa léthargie, sa chère et tendre venait de l'appeler. Il chancelait légèrement et se retrouva face à Caris et à Lili. Les deux demoiselles pouffaient de rire comme deux petites filles. Remus interrogea Caris de son magnifique regard doré.

« - Oh amour de mes nuits, amour de ma vie, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'aider moi et ma comparse dans nos recherches ? » Demanda la jeune fille les yeux remplient de larmes de joie.

Remus acquiesça docilement de la tête, mais il n'avait nullement envie de rire. Le silence macabre qui suivit sa réponse, inquiéta Caris. Elle s'approcha doucement du garçon et l'emmena à l'écart des autres.

De son côté, Sirius ne cessait d'embêter Peter avec son nouvel amour. Celui-ci leur avait tout avoué hormis qu'il savait que jamais cet amour ne serait partagé.

…………………………………………

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune, Katie ne fit pas attention aux appels que lui lançait Sirius le regard malicieux. Elle alla directement dans son dortoir, elle ne voulait voir personne, mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Lorsque vînt l'heure du dîner, elle se leva machinalement. Elle traversa le hall mais n'alla pas vers la grande salle.

Dehors, l'air était frais, il lui caressait doucement le visage comme l'aurait fait une main protectrice. Elle avança, les yeux dans le vague, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Autour d'elle flottait plein de formes invisibles comme celle qu'elle avait rencontré le matin même. Celles-ci l'attiraient irrémédiablement vers la forêt interdite. Katie était hypnotisée et n'avait pas conscience de ses actes, en effet, elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la noirceur jusqu'à arriver à une petite clairière. Les formes disparurent et laissèrent place au froid glacial de la nuit, Katie reprit légèrement ses esprits. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le ciel était vide et noir, sans étoile. Elle commença à frissonner, elle se savait perdue et craignait ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre ses esprit, mais une chose s'approchait d'elle, elle n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit un long doigt glacé caresser doucement sa joue, elle aurait voulu crier, mais ne parvînt qu'a emmètre un léger sifflement. Elle sentit un souffle glacial près de sa bouche, mais ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle essaya en vînt de se débattre, mais elle était bloqué par un sort. En quelques secondes, des lèvres glacées embrassèrent les siennes déjà meurtrit par le froid, ce baiser l'avait comme vidé de toute son énergie et elle tomba dans les pommes.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit et vêtue d'une légère robe violette. Elle se releva péniblement, la pièce où elle se trouvait était très spacieuse mais aussi très sombre. Des courants d'air froid venaient frapper ses frêles épaules dénudées. La porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un homme encapuchonné, celui-ci leva sa baguette et immobilisa Katie. Il s'approcha doucement, une fois à sa porté, il attrapa le cou de Katie et la força à boire un liquide d'aspect jaunâtre. L'homme attendit quelques secondes, puis retira son capuchon. Katie retînt son souffle devant elle se tenait le jeune et séduisant Tom Jedusor, du moins s'était ce qu'elle croyait. La potion l'avait comme de nouveau hypnotisé et la jeune fille se retrouvait éprise d'amour pour l'homme.

Voldemort l'incita à se lever, elle ne protesta pas, toujours sous l'effet de la potion. Doucement le mage noir l'enlaça et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes de Poudlard.

………………………………

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Katie avait disparu, Poudlard était dans le chaos. Des formes invisibles forcées les élèves à leur obéir, Caris et son oncle tentaient en vain de se débattre. Lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un arriver à la grille du Parc de Poudlard, Caris s'empressa d'aller qui cela pouvait être. Une fois arrivée en bas des marche de Poudlard, elle se retrouva confrontée à Voldemort ayant à ses côtés Katie. Le mage noir leva doucement sa baguette et Caris anticipa son coup. Un éclair rouge jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort, mais Caris réussit à repousser le sort.

………………………………

Intrigué par le remue ménage qu'il y avait dehors, Remus laissa ses amis et prit un passage secret pour se retrouver à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de la situation qu'il reçu un experlarium en pleine poitrine. Caris accoura au près de lui et Voldemort poussa un rire sonore, il leva de nouveau sa baguette d'où jaillit un éclair vert. Caris créa une barrière de protection et le sort resta en suspens. La jeune fille mettait toute son énergie à résister à l'avada kedavra, lorsque qu'une explosion survînt, le barrière de la jeune fille avait cédée répandant tout autour d'elle des éclair verts, elle en reçut un en plein cœur alors que Voldemort disparaissait et que Katie fut touchée légèrement par un de ces éclairs. La jeune fille était allongé par terre inconsciente et gravement bléssée. De son côté Remus, encore un peu sonné, regarda Caris qui s'était écroulée à ses pieds. Il pris la demoiselle dans ses bras, mais rien n'y faisait son corps restait inerte et sans vie, il la serra fortement contre lui et pleura. Du haut de son bureau Dumbledore avait pu voir les éclairs verts fuser partout, il était descendu instantanément grâce à Fumseck et des portes de Poudlard, il voyait la misère du décor. Lorsqu'il vit le corps inerte de sa nièce dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une larme.

……………………..

La pièce était petite et sombre, très sombre. Voldemort vit la larme de phœnix se répandre doucement dans le corps de Katie pour la soigner, dès cet instant, il sut que jamais il ne l'aurait et que jamais, il ne retrouverait l'amour, ce fut alors la dernière larmes qu'il avait en lui qui coula.

* * *

**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue...**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclamer : Tout à JK Rowling**

**Note : Voici l'épilogue de mon histoire, c'est Katie qui parle**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Cela fait plusieurs semaines maintenant, pourtant, tout le monde vient encore déposer des fleurs près des marches, à l'endroit ou elle est morte. Héléna et Josh se tiennent par la main et moi je reste enfouie dans les bras de Jack en retenant mes larmes qui ont déjà tant coulées. Depuis cet incident les attaques de Voldemort se sont multipliées, il n'y a plus rien de bon en lui, les choses qui avaient envoyées ont disparu quand Caris est morte, peut-être ces choses étaient-elle inoffensives qui sait... La plupart des élèves de Poudlard sont inquiets pour moi, il ont aussi peur du fait que je me sois fait enlevée, même Sam semble avoir la frousse. Depuis cette soirée là, il ne m'a plus jamais parlé heureusement que j'ai Jack, il ne s'est pas éloigné, au contraire, tout les deux on s'est rapproché, il m'a confié qu'il avait peur que je sois morte. D'un côté peut- être que s'aurait été mieux, pour Remus, il est triste, mais il le cache, je sais très bien qu'il fait semblant de sourire, mais les nuits de pleine lune je l'entend qui hurle la mort de son amour, je m'inquiète pour lui. Je m'inquiète pour tout le monde, Voldemort n'a plus de limites, qui pourra nous sauver. J'ai fait un rêve très étrange, un garçon, un garçon se sacrifiait pour sauver la vie de milliers de personnes et ce garçon s'appelait _HARRY_…

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, c'est fini, j'attend vos avis... Je suis entrain d'écrire la suite!**

**MOUAH!**


	11. Fin

**Voilà ma fic est fini mais j'ai écrit la suite qui s'intitule : "La mort au bout des doigts"**

**Si ça vous interesse n'hésiter pas à la lire voilà!**

**MOUAH!**


End file.
